Your mine, She's mine
by Casey525
Summary: Grimmjow and Orihime.. A start of a relationship. Sorry for so many grammar errors.. and such. and Yes Grimmjow is out of character but still swearing.. so please read and review and as always characters are not mine.. they belong to their rightful owner.


( Orihime's P.O.V)

He is rough around the edges. He is got a crude mouth that matches his crude mood. But their is just something about him that makes me want to be around him. Even makes me want to hug him, to kiss him.  
I don't get how orange hair and kind brown eyes were changed to bright blue hair and fierce ocean blue eyes.  
Maybe it was the little things. He wasn't so crude to me. He wasn't so rough with me. He wasn't so.. himself with me. He was just.. Nice.

(Grimmjow's P.O.V)

What the hell is wrong with. I mean for fuck's sake. I am rude as hell to everyone. Kurosaki and his gang. They are annoying, pansy ass babies. I say that to all of them, but her. Why the hell not her? I mean shit, I am not in debt to her anymore. I saved her ass already. The winter war is gone and done. The quincy war is gone and done. But I am here. In the living world. My excuse? My excuse was so that I could have a rematch with Kurosaki. But that rematch never happens. It's either postponed, ignored, or stopped. She always stops it. The princess. Inoue Orihime. She is the damn bain to my existence. I swear that girl gets herself into the most insane situations. But that is not here nor there.  
I am here.. wait why the hell am I here..Oh yes I am standing on the side lines watching as the Strawberry and the princess have their romantic moment. Ugh here we go.. the kissing, the hugging.. the..blah.. It just pisses me off.. he doesn't fucking deserve her! She deserves to be more than a princess who needs saving. She IS more than a princess who needs saving. She is a queen. She is my queen. She is mine.

(Third person P.O.V)

Grimmjow stops his movement and his thoughts dead. Grimmjow looks around to make sure the quincy, fullbringer,and two shinigamis. They weren't paying attention to him. They were watching their two friends. They were hoping a confession was finally being said. Grimmjow growls softly as he sees Ichigo help Orihime up and Orihime blushing. Grimmjow narrows his eyes on Ichigo's hand. Same hand the ex-Espada wants to break. He then looks to Orihime and notices she isn't as red in the face as she usually is.  
Grimmjow shrugs and starts to walk away, to go tend to the wound in his right arm and his left side. He grumbles quietly:  
"Sure, your welcome princess. I jump in to take the hit, and Kurosaki takes the glory. Whatever. I don't need this shit."  
For the second time Grimmjow stops dead, hearing Ichigo whisper his words of love and kindess to HIS princess. Grimmjow grinds his teeth together to keep from saying anything.

"Orihime.. I.. I need to tell you something." Ichigo says softly as he holds Orihime's hands. Orihime for her part stays quiet, knowing that she needed to let Ichigo get out what he needs to say before he clams up. Ichigo continues as he steps closer to her and whispers.  
"I love you. I love you Orihime. I am sorry for not telling you sooner. Or realizing sooner how you felt about me. But I realized it now. I love you."

Orihime sighs. Her heart clenches because these were the words she wished to hear last year, and the few years before that. But now. Now things have changed. Her mind, her heart, her soul has changed. Ever since the ex-Espada showed up and been hanging out with her in between his spouts with Ichigo. Orihime wipes her tears of sadness realizing why he said what he did.  
"Kurosaki-kun. I'm sorry but I do not love you the way I did before. Not anymore. I'm sorry but I also know, or at least think I do that you don't love me that way too."  
Ichigo's eyes went huge at her denial of his love. He tries to think of how he messed up. How he can get her to see that he speaks true. But her next words stop him dead.

"Kurosaki-kun. Ichigo-kun. You love me, in your own way, but your not in love with me. You only say it now because of me hanging out with Grimmjow-kun. That isn't love. That is jealousy. That is posession. But not love."

Ichigo isn't the only one stunned to silence. Renji, Rukia,Chad, and Uryuu are all stunned by Orihime's lack of reciprocation of Ichigo's confession. Grimmjow wants to yell in happiness. To gloat, to laugh. But he does nothing. Just stands there. Orihime looks briefly at Grimmjow, barely a flicker of her eyes, but Ichigo catches it, and he is pissed.

Ichigo grabs Orihime's arm glaring down at her.  
He snarls out, "HIM!" pointing at Grimmjow. "He's who you want now? Is that it Orihime? You realize that he has no heart, he doesn't give two shits about you. About anything but fighting. He doesn't care about you."  
Orihime looks at Grimmjow, then looks at Ichigo, then back to Grimmjow. Ichigo turns her back to him and whispers.

"He will only use you till he has enough. He doesn't want a friend, or a girlfriend. Just..he'd only ever want you for your body Orihime. That isn't love. You may be right about me, maybe it was jealousy. But maybe I am right about him. He doesn't know what love is."  
Orihime looks from Ichigo, to Grimmjow. She looks back at Ichigo and stands taller, glaring at him.

"Ichigo, just because you assume that of him, does not mean it is, what is really true. I do know this though. That whatever goes on between me and Grimmjow-kun, is our business, not yours."  
"Orihime you don't understand, you need to listen.. he'll just.." Ichigo pleads with her, trying to make her see to reason, or at least see to his reason.  
Grimmjow having enough of the bullshit, stomps over to them, and pulls Orihime away from Ichigo's grip, all of their friend's gasp at this. Grimmjow standing toe to toe with Ichigo whispers to him.

"'He'll just what Kurosaki?' I won't do shit to this girl unless she wants me too. Who do you think has been keeping your ass alive and out of my grasp her. You don't know shit about me. Or how I feel" With that Grimmjow takes Orihime's hand and leads her away from his friends, their friends. Once they were heading back to her house, well her apartment. Orihime had to ask.  
"Grimmjow? Why? Do.. you.. well do you feel.."Grimmjow looks at her slightly and tries not to smile. He stops, making her stop since he hadn't let go of her hand since where they left Ichigo and the others. "Shit girl if you got something to say. Spit. It. Out."  
Orihime ignoring his blunt statement and cursing looked at him and said. "Fine, what do you feel. What do you feel towards me?"

Grimmjow looks right at her and takes her hand and gently touches her fingers with his free hand. As he does this, Orihime is shocked and yet not so shocked at how gentle he is being with her. That as she starts to zone out, remembering all the times they had spent together, good and bad. Where he wasn't THAT bad with her, and actually gentle with her. When she comes back to the conversation at hand. She only hears.. 'don't want you hurt.' Orihime looks to him and whispers. "What?"

Grimmjow growls: "Shit, fuck girl. Weren't you listening to me at all? I mean really I am not the romantic type, and I ain't going all hearts and flowers on your ass all the fucking time. So I won't be constantly repeating this shit to you. So listen for the last fucking time. Got it?"  
Orihime tries not to giggle at his rant, knowing he'll get more frustrated, so she listens intently to what he is about to say. Grimmjow seeing that he's got her undivided attention, starts off.

"I don't get it. I didn't get it during the Winter War. I didn't get it when I saw you during the Quincy invasion shit thing either. I still don't get it now. But I do know this, I do know that don't like seeing you hurt. I do know that I don't like seeing you cry. I do know that I don't like seeing other men look at you, especially Kurosaki. I also know that I am ever gonna have a chance to even get your attention I'll have to deal with Kurosaki, in a less violent way. I do know that I have wanted to kiss you ever since I saw you. I do know that even though I have no heart. I do have a sense that I need you. And that you are mine."  
Orihime stands in shock for a brief moment, before going to Grimmjow who had pulled away and started to pace as he continued his speech to her. She smiles up at him once she grabs his hand, and giggles in a way that can't help but make the gruff panther smile.

"Okay! Now can you show me your released form..please Grimmjow?"  
Grimmjow just stands their in shock, through his whole speech she said nothing, and barely says anything about it.. just that..he growls softly. "Really woman?! That's all you gotta sa..." Orihime's lips land on his briefly in a short but passionate kiss. She smiles again as Grimmjow barely finishes the sentence in a shocked whisper."ay about what I said to you."

Orihime giggles more and smiles a fuller one at him and nods: "Yes..because I am yours, and you are mine Grimmjow. Now you said you'd show me your released form up close after the quincy war was over. Well it's over and your up close."  
Grimmjow snickers and shakes her head, a mischievous look in his eyes as a slight smile lights up his face.

"You want to see my released form princess..I'll show you release..."  
Orihime sees the mischievous look in his eyes, so she runs up her apartment stairs, hearing Grimmjow chuckle and follow her, she opens her apartment door, and as soon as she does, he wraps his arms around her pulls her close as he shuts the door, last that is heard is.

"Your mine." She. IS. MINE!


End file.
